The Test
by purplecat41877
Summary: Marty goes back in time to stop Needles from cheating on an exam.


Disclaimer: Back to the Future is not mine unless you count the DVD trilogy that I have and the book that explains the making of the movie. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Test**

Marty McFly walked out of his algebra class feeling confident that he passed the test that he had just taken. Doc Brown had helped him with studying the night before.

Marty spotted his girlfriend Jennifer Parker. He went over to her and they kissed on the lips.

"You seem confident," Jennifer noticed.

"I just had an algebra exam which Doc helped me study for last night," Marty explained.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"How about dinner at an Italian restaurant?"

"Sounds appetizing."

"Then we can go there."

Jennifer and Marty kissed on the lips. Then they walked down the hallway holding hands.

* * *

The next day, Marty got his test back and received an A. He was surprised, however, when he heard that his classmate, Needles, also got an A.

Later, after class, Marty found out how Needles got an A. Needles dropped a copy of the test which had the answers on it.

Just then, Principal Strickland spotted the stolen test on the floor. He picked it up and noticed Needles standing where the test had been dropped.

"Mr. Strickland, what's up?"

"I need you to come with me to my office."

"For what?"

"Cheating on your algebra exam."

Mr. Strickland marched Needles to the principal's office. Just then, Jennifer walked over to Marty who looked really angry.

"Marty, everything OK?"

"Needles was just caught cheating on his algebra test. Where does he get off doing that?"

"I don't know. Are you playing with your band tonight, by the way?"

"Not tonight. I need to borrow the time train and go back in time to when Needles stole the test and stop him."

"How will you do that?"

"I'll ask him to tell me how he got access to the test by saying that I have a history exam tomorrow but I don't have time to study for it."

"Do you actually have a history exam tomorrow?"

"I don't."

Just then, Needles walked out of the principal's office in anger. Marty hurried over to him.

"What you want, McFly?" Needles snapped.

"I was wondering, how did you get the copy of the test?" Marty asked, putting his plan in action.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a history exam tomorrow but I have band practice so I won't have time to study."

"Easy, I jimmied the lock with a paper clip to the main school entrance and got inside the school. Then I went to the teacher's lounge and did the same and went inside. I found a copy of the test on the table with the answers on it. I made a copy of the test and took the copy with me."

"Thanks, Needles, you've been a big help."

Marty walked away from Needles and over to Jennifer. The two of them kissed on the lips.

* * *

Later that evening, Marty walked over to the time train. He was surprised to see Doc working on the time train.

"Doc?"

"Marty, did you need something?"

"Just to borrow the time train."

"Any reason why?"

"I need to make a slight change in history."

"Changing the past can affect the present."

"That's why I need to do this."

"Did something happen today to make you do this?"

"Needles was caught cheating on his algebra exam and I need to go back in time to stop him."

"All right, you can go."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Be careful, Marty."

Doc stepped back and Marty entered the time train. Marty set the proper coordinates and the time train took off.

* * *

Marty arrived at the high school a couple nights before. He parked the time train in a safe spot, got out, and headed for a pay phone.

Just then, Needles showed up and jimmied the lock to the main school entrance. Marty called the police and explained the situation.

The police showed up quickly and caught Needles trying to break into the school. Several minutes later, the police escorted Needles to a police car in handcuffs.

Marty got back to the time train and set the coordinates. Then he started the time train which took off and got him back to the proper time.

* * *

When Marty entered school the day he was supposed to have his algebra exam, he noticed that Needles wasn't there. Jennifer came up to him with the school newspaper and the front page article was titled "Youth Arrested for School Break In".

"Needles was caught trying to break into the school last night," Jennifer said.

"Why was he trying to break into the school?" Marty asked, even though he knew the answer.

"He was planning to steal a copy of the algebra test with the answers on it."

"What a cheater."

"What should we do tonight?"

"How about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Same for me."

Jennifer and Marty kissed on the lips. Then they walked down the hallway holding hands.

The End


End file.
